<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dame vueltas en tu crisálida de seda by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527475">Dame vueltas en tu crisálida de seda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Worship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De las escenas que estaba haciendo Yuto en ese momento, se podía pensar que Yamada les estuviera mostrando una operación a corazón abierto, y no como cocinar un pez.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dame vueltas en tu crisálida de seda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dame vueltas en tu crisálida de seda</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hikaru se sentó a lado de Yabu, por una vez feliz que hubiera dos personas entre Yuto y él.</p><p>Había tratado de poner una expresión feliz durante todo el rodaje, pero lo estaba encontrando increíblemente difícil.</p><p>Sí, el pez pargo parecía delicioso. Yamada era un cocinero extraordinario, algo que era fácilmente impresionante, si se pensaba. De todas formas, ¿Dónde encontraba el tiempo de cocinar? Todos estaban increíblemente ocupados, y él era sin duda él más ocupado de todos.</p><p>Sin embargo, Hikaru ya no se sorprendía; Ryosuke era una de esas personas, una de las que podían ser simplemente perfectas. No importaba que tuviera defectos como todos, estaban olvidados en el momento cuando mostraba de tener éxito de poder llevar a cabo todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.</p><p>Casi todos los miembros del grupo también habían dejado de sorprenderse de Yamada. Asumían que supiera hacer todo, le halagaban de manera razonable, y punto.</p><p><em>Casi</em> todos.</p><p>Yuto, claro, estaba diferente.</p><p>Hikaru no sabía si fuera por su incredulidad infantil frente a cualquier cosa hiciera, si en el presente caso fuera porque él no podía guardar un par de palillos rectos para cocinar, o si se tratara efectivamente de <em>Yamada</em>.</p><p>De las escenas que estaba haciendo Yuto en ese momento, se podía pensar que Yamada les estuviera mostrando una operación a corazón abierto, y no como cocinar un pez.</p><p>Era todo un ‘uh y ‘ah’, y Hikaru estaba listo a levantarse y dejar el estudio sólo para evitar de ser testigo de su novio que se prostituía de manera tan obvia con otro hombre.</p><p>Tuvo los ojos en Yamada, aparentemente mirándole tan mal que en algún punto Yabu se sintió obligado a darle un golpe discreto para hacerle dejar. Hikaru rechinó los dientes y forzó una sonrisa en la cara, pensando todo el tiempo que ser un idol fuera malditamente difícil.</p><p>De allí en adelante, se contentó con seguir la corriente. Halagó a Ryosuke cuando debía, rio cuando debía y por el resto miró fijo por delante, tratando de ignorar la voz de Yuto – como si fuera posible – y pensando en un plan.</p><p>No podía dejarle ganar a Yamada Ryosuke. Podía quedarse con las fans y la gloria y todo, pero había cosas que Hikaru no iba a dejarle tomar.</p><p>Yuto, por ejemplo, era una de esas.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Es increíble, ¿verdad?”</p><p>Hikaru debería habérselo esperado.</p><p>En cuanto entrados en el coche, toda la ingenuidad de Yuto había salido y jugado, decidiendo que fuera una buena idea seguir hablando de la cocina de Yamada.</p><p>“Supongo que sí.” comentó Hikaru, los ojos fijos en la calle.</p><p>“En serio, no entiendo como haga. Creo que tenga un don, y eso no es para nada justo. ¿No tiene demasiados ya?” siguió Nakajima, aparentemente ignaro del mal humor de su novio.</p><p>“Claro que sí.” respondió el mayor, en voz aún más llana que antes.</p><p>“Me gustaría que tú o yo supiéramos cocinar de esa manera. Sería un buen progreso por cuando cenamos en casa.” Yuto rio, dejándose ir contra el respaldo, los ojos fuera de la ventana.</p><p>Eso, afortunadamente, le hizo perder la mirada asesina en los ojos de Hikaru.</p><p>“Bien, al menos yo puedo cocinar una comida decente sin arriesgar una salida a urgencias.” <em>tuvo </em>que hacerle notar. Yuto, de todas formas, no la tomó de la manera entendida.</p><p>Rio, al asentir.</p><p>“Supongo que tengas razón.” concordó, mientras entraban al garaje de su edificio. “¿Eso significa que te ofreces de preparar la cena esta noche? Porque no tengo ganas de ordenar algo, lo hicimos tres veces ya esta semana.” preguntó, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.</p><p>Y, pese a que Hikaru fuera más que listo a decirle de llamar a Yamada y hacerle preparar la comida a él, no pudo resistir a la mirada en la cara de su novio.</p><p>“Claro que voy a preparar la cena. Tu culpa si vas quedarte decepcionado.” masculló, haciendo como para bajar del coche.</p><p>Yuto le cogió una muñeca y le tiró cerca.</p><p>“No veo como podría ocurrir.” murmuró, dándole un beso en los labios, e Hikaru pensó sinceramente que podría haber pausado el rencor por las dos horas siguientes.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“¡Joder!” gritó Hikaru, llevando instintivamente una mano a la boca para succionar la sangre del dedo.</p><p>Cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar el dolor vacío, y mientras lo hacía oyó la puerta de casa abrirse, y maldijo otra vez.</p><p>Había pasado una semana del fatídico episodio del ItaJan, y había utilizado su tiempo de la mejor manera posible para tratar de cocinar mejor que decente.</p><p>Su madre había pensado que hubiera vuelto improvisamente loco cuando había empezado a llamarle diez veces al día pidiéndole ayuda. El día antes le había preguntado si estuviera engañando a Yuto con alguien que quería impresionar, e Hikaru había tenido ganas de decirle que estaba así, por el placer de hacerlo.</p><p>Mejor que tener que admitir de estar tratando de impresionar el chico con quien estaba desde hace cinco años.</p><p>“¿Hikka? ¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó Yuto, preocupado, al entrar a la cocina.</p><p>“Llegas pronto.” siseó el mayor, metiendo la mano herida bajo el agua.</p><p>“El rodaje acabó temprano por la lluvia y el director nos dijo que podíamos volver a casa por hoy.” miró el desorden en la barra de la cocina. “¿Pues? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Invitaste al imperador sin decirme nada?”</p><p>“No.” respondió Hikaru, todavía poco dispuesto a darle una explicación clara.</p><p>“Vale.” Yuto hizo una pausa, esperando que el mayor dijera algo. Cuando no lo hizo, frunció el entrecejo. “Pues, ¿vienen tus padres?”</p><p>“No que yo sepa.” masculló Yaotome, al controlarse el dedo.</p><p>“Te ruego, no me digas que son <em>mis</em> padres.”</p><p>Hikaru levantó los ojos, frustrado.</p><p>“Ninguno de los miembros de nuestras familias de visita, Yutti, no te preocupes.” suspiró, al abrir un cajón para tomar un parche.</p><p>Viéndole en dificultad, Yuto se acercó y se lo tomó de las manos, metiéndoselo en el corte.</p><p>“¿Pues puedes decirme porque estás aquí a herirte?” preguntó, el tono tan tranquilo como posible.</p><p>Hikaru sabía qué había reconocido su mal humor el momento cuando había pisado en la cocina, y sabía también qué la estrategia de Yuto siempre había estado dejarlo pasar inadvertido.</p><p>Estaba bien con eso.</p><p>“Iba bien, hasta ahora.” contestó, engreído. “La puerta me asustó, no te esperaba.”</p><p>“Lo siento, no quería perjudicar tu orgullo de guerrero.” bromo Yuto, y luego suspiró. “Ahora, ¿puedes darme una respuesta? Es raro verte tan serio en cocina. Y, de todas maneras, ¿Qué preparas?”</p><p>Hikaru vio la ruta de escape y la tomó con gusto.</p><p>“Gyudon, kakiage y croquetas. Me corté mientras trataba de picar la carne.” explicó, con una mueca. “Pero aparte de eso, creo que me las arreglo.”</p><p>Yuto se salió los ojos, al mirar de más cerca el contenido de las ollas en la estufa y las verduras en la tabla de cortar.</p><p>“¿Estás tratando de hacer solo un episodio de Haikaropa?” preguntó, al mojar un dedo en la salsa teriyaki y al llevarlo a la boca. “Aunque tengo que admitirlo, me muero de hambre, pues podría haber sido una buena idea cocinar bastante comida por un ejército.” bromó, al sentarse en un taburete frente a la isla de cocina.</p><p>“¿Planeas de quedarte allí mirando? ¿No quieres ducharte o cambiarte mientras cocino?” sugirió Hikaru, evidentemente puesto nervioso por la presencia de su novio en cocina.</p><p>Yuto respiró hondo, extendiéndose adelante y apoyando los codos en la encimera.</p><p>“¿Olvidé un aniversario?” preguntó, al levantar una ceja. “Estás cocinando y está claramente enfadado conmigo, ¿es por esto? Estoy seguro que no sea el aniversario que celebramos normalmente, y seguro que no es tu cumpleaños. Pues, ¿Qué?” preguntó, al parecer efectivamente enojado ahora.</p><p>Hikaru se sintió acorralado.</p><p>“Sólo estoy cocinando, Yutti. Me gusta cocinar, y dado que hay pocas cosas que se me dan bien, pensé que podía hacer un poco de práctica para mejorar.” suspiró. “Y no estoy enfadado contigo. Sólo es que tu presencia me pone nervioso. No estoy para nada seguro de lo que estoy haciendo.”</p><p>No entendió si Yuto se lo creyó o no, pero de todas maneras el menor se puso en pie y le sonrió.</p><p>“Tienes un olor maravilloso.” le aseguró, dándole un rápido beso. “Y estoy seguro que el gusto no va a ser menos.” se estiró, lanzando miradas a la puerta. “Supongo que voy de verdad a ducharme. Podría ser bueno, fue un día difícil.” miró alrededor una última vez, con una risita. “Será mejor que todo sea listo para cuando voy a volver.” dijo, y luego desapareció.</p><p>Hikaru respiró hondo, tratando de concentrarse.</p><p>No le hacía falta la distracción, le había hecho sentir aún más el pánico.</p><p>Sin embargo, lejos del rendirse, volvió a cortar la carne, esperando que no se tratara otra vez de su mano.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p> “¡Itadakimasu!”</p><p>Hikaru tomó los palillos, pero no empezó a comer hasta que Yuto no hubo pegado el primero mordisco al gyudon.</p><p>“¿Pues? ¿Cómo es?” preguntó, tenso.</p><p>Yuto masticó concentrado la carne, luego levantó los ojos y sonrió abiertamente.</p><p>“Delicioso, Hikka.” le aseguró. “Pero estaba seguro que lo fuera.”</p><p>Un poco más tranquilo, Hikaru también se puso a comer.</p><p>En su opinión, estaba bastante bueno.</p><p>“Sí, no es mal.” confirmó, sintiéndose bastante satisfecho de sí mismo. “No es mal para ser la primera vez que lo cocino.”</p><p>Yuto se echó a reír, siguiendo a comer.</p><p>“Sin duda.” dijo, riendo. “Todavía no entiendo este improviso deseo de cocinar. Quiero decir, sé qué estás obligado porque yo no podría freír un huevo si mi vida dependiera de eso, pero no pensaba que te gustara realmente.”</p><p>Hikaru se encogió de hombros, tomando un trozo de kakiage para saborear eso también.</p><p>“Bien, sí.” respondió, absorto. “Nunca lo pensé en serio, pero cuando lo hice realicé que es algo que me gusta. No se trata sólo de sobrevivencia.” bromó.</p><p>Yuto rio, al tomar un mordisco de kakiage del plato de Hikaru.</p><p>“Sabes, si es algo que quieres hacer, deberías pedirle a Yama-chan de ayudarte. Quiero decir, él aprendió a cocinar solo, y es actualmente el mejor cocinero que conozca. Estoy seguro que no lamentaría echar una mano.”</p><p>Hikaru dejó los palillos y levantó los ojos en dirección de Yuto, mirándole furiosamente.</p><p>El engaño corría más hondo que pensara.</p><p>“Claro.” escupió las palabras, sin mascarar el sarcasmo como le habría gustado. “Supongo que mientras Yamada aprendió solo, yo tengo que necesitar su ayuda. ¿Quién soy yo, sino que un simple mortal, comparado con él?” preguntó, empujando el plato y echando la silla atrás, resoplando.</p><p>Yuto le miró fijo y se salió los ojos, luego él también dejó los palillos.</p><p>“¿Hikka?” le llamó, preocupado. “¿Qué pasa contigo?”</p><p>Hikaru trató de hacer lo mejor para calmarse e inventar alguna broma para explicar el arrebato, pero al final decidió que no le interesaba bastante de la paz para hacer el esfuerzo.</p><p>“Yamada.” respondió, amargo. “O, bien, en realidad tú.” se corrigió. “Entiendo que sea difícil para ti seguir adelante cinco minutos sin glorificar a Yamada Ryosuke, pero esperaba que iba a ahorrarlo al menos por la durada de una cena. Aparentemente, fue ingenuo por mi parte.” terminó, al cruzar los brazos, incapaz de seguir mirando a Yuto.</p><p>El silencio que siguió fue difícil de soportar, pero Hikaru no cedió. Lo primero que oyó de su novio, luego, fue un sonido incrédulo.</p><p>“Estoy seriamente tratando de entender el problema, Hikka, de verdad. Pero no lo veo.” dijo el menor, enojado y confuso al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Yaotome le miró otra vez, encontrando una expresión rara en la cara de Yuto.</p><p>“El pez pargo, Yuto.” especificó, realizando que no clarificaba mucho. “Lo que cocinó Yamada durante el ItaJan.”</p><p>Yuto entrecerró los ojos, como tratando de concentrarse.</p><p>“Vale. ¿Pues? ¿Estamos peleando por culpa de un jodido pez?” preguntó, ahora prevalentemente enfadado.</p><p>Hikaru suspiró, exasperado.</p><p>“No, Yuto. Estamos peleando porque no importa lo que hago, no importa lo que hace quienquiera de nosotros. Tu siempre vas a ver a Ryosuke como la estrella más brillante del firmamento, ¿no?” se mordió fuerte la lengua, pensando en una manera de hacerla sonar un poco menos infantil. “No es que sea... bien, lo sé que me quieres y todo. Pero a veces es difícil quedarse allí y verte en adoración de Yamada. Esto es todo.”</p><p>Yuto se quedó un poco más en silencio; al final, respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>“Eres un idiota.” siseó, al mirar Hikaru a los ojos. “Hay cosas que Yamada hace increíblemente bien, esto es obvio. ¿Pues qué? Es mi amigo, es claro que se lo diga, es claro que muestre cuanto estoy asombrado para todo lo que hace. ¿Trataste nunca de no hacerlo? No se la toma muy bien, no por mi parte, ni por Yuri o Dai-chan. Y empieza a dudar de sí mismo y se deprime y es absolutamente insoportable.” rio brevemente. “Pero ni es esto el punto. Tu eres mi novio, y se da el caso que te encuentre maravilloso. Tienes tantas calidades que yo nunca voy a tener, y son <em>esas</em> que admiro, que tú lo veas o no.”</p><p>“Sí, claro.” murmuró Hikaru. “Oye, no merece la pena enfadarse, entiendo. Sólo quería decir que es bastante humillante estar en el mismo grupo que Yamada, especialmente dado que tiene su fan base privada entre nosotros.”</p><p>Yuto se levantó de la silla, sonrió y fue a sentarse en las piernas del mayor, llevándole los brazos alrededor del cuello.</p><p>“Yo soy sólo tu fan, Hikka.” le dijo con una sonrisa. “Y no te hace falta alguien más, ¿verdad?”</p><p>“Claro que no.” Hikaru sacudió la cabeza. “Pues, ¿no planeas en secreto de escaparte con Ryosuke porque es un cocinero mejor que mí?” preguntó, con una sonrisa tardada.</p><p>Yuto se echó a reír, acercándose para darle un beso en los labios.</p><p>“Siempre pensé que es la razón principal porque Daiki no lo deja escapar.” comentó. “Y nunca dije que pienso que sea un cocinero mejor. Tú te las arreglas muy bien.” suspiró. “Y tienes de tu lado el hecho que te encuentro adorable. Mientras la mayoría de las veces encuentro que Yamada sea increíblemente molesto.”</p><p>Hikaru no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, mientras llevaba las manos alrededor de la cintura del menor y le acariciaba.</p><p>“Sigue.” murmuró, extendiéndose adelante, dejando una estela de besos a lo largo del cuello de Yuto.</p><p>“Eres más gracioso que Yamada.” enumeró Yuto, al cerrar los ojos y al tratar de no dejarse distraer por la boca del mayor. “Y eres sin duda más masculino.” añadió, mientras la mano de Hikaru de desplazaba bajo su camiseta, rozando a propósito cada punto que sabía hacer derretir a Yuto. “Y eres más hermoso. Y más sexy. Y me estás poniendo realmente cachondo en ese momento, pues tengo dificultades en recordarme quien sea Yamada Ryosuke.”</p><p>Hikaru rio y le dejó ir.</p><p>“Misión cumplida.” comentó, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado, no importaba cuanto tonta fuera toda la situación.</p><p>“Podría vivir sólo de ti, Yaotome Hikaru.” declaró Yuto, al darle un beso. Luego se puso en pie, volviendo a su asiento. “Pero dado que te empeñaste tanto, supongo que sea educado dar una posibilidad a tu cocina también, ¿no?”</p><p>“Bien, no es pez pargo con mi personal salsa de soja casera, pero creo que se defienda bien.” Hikaru hizo una sonrisita.</p><p>Yuto tomó una croqueta y la mordió, asintiendo.</p><p>“Más que bien.” declaró. “Como al cocinero.”</p><p>Mientras seguían comiendo, Hikaru no pudo evitar de sentirse un idiota para haberse enfadado tanto por algo tan tonto.</p><p>La vez siguiente, él también iba a estar en adoración de Yamada; lo merecía, después de todo.</p><p>A Hikaru no le hacía falta. No cuando tenía todo lo que podía desear, no cuando tenía a Yuto.</p><p>                                                </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>